Ultraman Slight
Ultraman Slight is an Ultra Warrior from Nebula M-78, and is the son of Ultraman Gaia, because I feared he'd be seen as boring and uninspired by himself. He was also trained by Ultraman Justice, because I'm a Heisei fanboy, and he's from M78 because making an original origin for my Ultra is haaaaarrdddd. Anyway, he got sent to Earth and oh so conveniently met his father's old host's son, Shunsuke Takayama, who was recovering at the hospital after he broke his arm saving a 3 month old baby and 5 puppies from a freak house fire caused by an earthquake. Having remorse for Shunsuke, Slight gave him his life to help Shunsuke get back to full strength. Now he suffers from Confused Noob Human Form Syndrome. History In the year 3001, monsters reign supreme over Earth in an ongoing war, and the king of the monsters, Kaiser Geomos (weren't expecting that were you?) plans to exterminate ALL humans on the planet, starting with Japan, because of course he wants to destroy one country at a time despite leading a massive army that he could just have swarm different nations. It's up to one man or hero or Ultra or protagonist or host or whatever to stop the monsters from sending humans into a potential life of slavery and domination! Wait, didn't they already conquer Earth? What does it all mean? He also became allies with Ultrawoman Glacial and Ultraman Thunderbolt. An Idiotic Kamen Rider Taisen Ripoff Yes. Markings Slight's suit is black with yellow and white lines going down the sides with an S on the chest area which looks extremely unnatural. His actual markings, which he wears under the suit, basically look like his dad's but the yellow is red and the red is yellow. Shining Gaia confirmed? Powers and Weapons Beam Attacks *'Slight Shoot:' A generic beam attack. *'Slight Edge:' Obligatory copy of his dad's signature move. *'Generic Lasers:' Pew is that you? Physical Attacks *'Slight Jamming:' A Corkscrew Jamming ripoff, randomly making fun of Zhu's obsession with the move even though this is a parody of something completely unrelated to him. *'Ultra Punch:' A generic punch. *'Ultra Kick:' A generic kick. *'Ultra Chop:' A generic chop. *'Slight Boost:' Slight takes off the suit he's wearing, which makes him and all his abilities slight''ly more powerful. HAHA! GOT EM! Weapons *'Edge Slugger:' He condenses his Slight Edge attack into a slugger construct. *'Minus Energy Bomb:''' A bomb made of Minus Energy which he stole from an alien. He is banned from using it by the Ultras. Trivia * You know those parody pages which are an obvious parody of some page on the main wiki? Yeah. This is one of them. * After the failure of Ultraman Fenghuang (a pathetic now deleted thing made before a certain someone actually expanded upon the character he's based on and AmICoolYet and Beyond G'd are both way better,) I took Gren's advice and made this parody a bit more original, although copypasting was still involved I added a couple of new things, such as making fun of the term "suit". ** Cdr helped me with the first few lines of this page. * He will eventually get an image. Category:KitsuneSoldier's stuff Category:Parody Ultras Category:"Son of" Characters Category:Parodies Category:Ultraman Slight Continuity